Reste avec moi
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Un petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Cloud. Zack le cherche... au sens propre ! Zack/Cloud.


Il émergea difficilement de la source, la Mako et la fatigue le rendant faible, ralentissant encore ses mouvements déjà incertains. Il avait enfin trouvé comment sortir de là. Se tirer des griffes de la mort n'était pas si compliqué au final. Enfin, quand on avait une amie Cetra, ça facilitait aussi pas mal les choses. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à la remercier encore, cette adorable brunette qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Sans elle, il serait encore à errer au gré des courants de la Rivière de la Vie. Pour sûr, Gaia n'allait pas être ravie de sa fuite, c'était contre-nature, mais il n'était plus à une bêtise près.

Il avait pensé, au moment de son décès, que tout serait facile, qu'il n'aurait qu'à attendre tranquillement, après tout il avait l'éternité devant lui pour patienter. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Pas après l'avoir vu dans cette église, accueillit comme un sauveur, et avec un air pourtant si triste après que leurs regards se soient croisés. Il l'avait vu, ce cri silencieux dans son regard troublé, « _reste avec moi_ ». Mais à ce moment-là c'était impossible, et il s'en était allé, il était retourné là où il croyait être sa place. Mais non, il ne voulait plus l'abandonner, et Aerith n'avait pas été dure à convaincre. Elle savait.

Il s'extirpa du courant émeraude, tremblant et frissonnant, en entendant des pas rapides venir vers lui. Des habitants de Mideel qui avait dû le voir de loin. Il n'était après tout pas si rare que des gens tombent dans des puits à Mako avant d'être recrachés de part et d'autre de la planète, dans ce genre de sources naturelles. Sauf que lui revenait d'encore plus loin, et ne serait sûrement pas aussi malade, mais ça, mieux valait le garder secret. Ce n'était pas à eux qu'il devait en parler, pas vrai ?

- J'arrive, Cloud…

ZC

Sa convalescence dura tout de même plusieurs jours. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se déplacer à cause d'une légère intoxication, mais elle fût rapidement soignée, grâce aux compétences des médecins qui y étaient habitués. Il lui avait encore fallut quelques temps pour se remettre complètement et retrouver toutes ses capacités. Un record de guérison, disaient les spécialistes. Un miracle, d'après les autres. De la volonté pour lui.

Malgré tout, sa recherche de son compagnon ne devrait commencer que plus tard, apparemment, car on venait de lui annoncer, juste au moment où il allait partir, qu'un Turk l'attendait dans le bureau du Maire de la ville. C'était une vérification obligatoire pour toute personne recrachée par le cœur de la planète, mais lui s'en serait bien passé. Quoi que, ce membre de la Shinra pourrait bien le conduire directement à celui qu'il voulait voir, s'il se débrouillait bien.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se présenta à la porte de la mairie, pour se faire diriger vers l'homme en costume qui l'attendait, puis être directement accueillit par un visage plus que connu.

- Tseng ! S'écria-t-il, ne sachant s'il devait être heureux ou méfiant que ce soit le wutaien qui soit en face de lui, plutôt qu'un visage inconnu qu'il aurait pu berner.

Le brun en question, lui, était clairement sous le choc. Ses yeux couleur chocolat légèrement bridés s'étaient écarquillés dès qu'il l'avait reconnu, à son entrée dans la pièce. La bonne nouvelle pour le revenant, au moins une, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore sortit son arme de service. Il devinait facilement le fil de pensée que devait suivre le chef des hommes de l'ombre, stupéfait que la Rivière de la Vie se mette à recracher des morts. Il leva donc les deux mains devant lui, paumes vers le Turk, en signe de paix.

- Je suis pas là pour causer d'ennuis. Et ça m'étonnerais que d'autres me suive de la où je viens, tout va bien ! Dit-il avec son optimisme naturel, histoire d'apaiser la tension régnant dans la pièce, sous le regarde curieux du Maire toujours présent.

Tseng secoua alors la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Allons parler dehors. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le brun pensait avoir tout vu dans sa vie, mais là, il fallait dire qu'il commençait à saturer des apparitions surnaturelles et autres expériences scientifiques. Même en tant que Turk, il trouvait cela beaucoup trop étrange pour qu'il puisse espérer finir ses jours avec une santé mentale intacte. Sephiroth passait encore, mais…

- Zackary Fair.

- C'est moi !

- Tu es censé être mort il y a trois ans.

- Oh, tu sais, tout est relatif, hein ! Commença Zack, mais en voyant la tête que tirait le wutaien, il préféra arrêter ses plaisanteries tout de suite. Disons que… j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire ici alors…

- Alors tu as décidé de ressusciter ? C'est si simple de quitter la Rivière de la Vie ?

- Bah, en fait c'est Aerith qui a tout fait. Avoua le jeune homme d'un air gêné.

Le soupire de Tseng en disait long sur son état d'esprit à ce moment. La pensée de la jeune Cetra lui traversa un moment l'esprit, mais il chassa bien vite ses tristes souvenirs d'un amour perdu. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Le ramener à Midgar ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser se balader comme il voulait sur Gaia. Mais est-ce que l'ancien fugitif allait se laisser ramener vers ceux qui lui promettaient une mort certaine, et qui lui avaient donnée, quelques années auparavant ?

Il leva les yeux, qu'il avait baissés dans sa réflexion, vers le brun devant lui qui se frottait la nuque, regardant ailleurs. Autant le lui demander directement, de toute façon, seul, il n'aurait pas la force de lui faire face si il devenait récalcitrant, et appeler des renforts maintenant serait inutile, l'ex-SOLDAT serait déjà bien loin quand ceux-ci arriveraient. Mais il n'eut même pas à prendre de décision, puisque le revenant le devança, et le surprit encore une fois.

- Dis voir, hmm, ça te dérangerais de me ramener à Midgar ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais rentrer à la nage, hein ? Lui dit-il avec un rire d'autodérision.

- Tu sais que si je fais ça, il faudra que je te ramène au quartier général de la Shinra, pas vrai ? Rétorqua le Turk, se maudissant de ne pas juste accepter sa proposition, mais voulant tout de même éviter autant d'ennuis qu'il le pourrait.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'autres options, à part me débrouiller tout seul, mais ça prendrait trop de temps. Et de toute façon, si tu m'as pas encore tiré une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est bien que mon arrêt de mort est levé, non ? Sourit Zack d'un air trop optimiste pour son propre bien.

- Techniquement les troupes de la Shinra t'ont déjà abattu.

- Ouais, pas faux, mais…

- C'est bon, je te ramène si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu verras la suite avec le patron. Céda finalement le wutain, coupant son interlocuteur avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

Ils ne régleraient rien en restant ici de toute façon. Et Rufus Shinra serait sûrement bien plus intéressé qu'hostile à la visite de Fair. En chemin il verrait les informations qu'il pourrait tirer de son ancien « collègue », et voir ce dont lui était au courant par rapport aux évènements suivants sa mort. C'était vraiment déroutant la vitesse à laquelle il s'habituait aux situations étranges, il serait peut-être temps qu'il prenne des vacances… oui, de longues vacances dans un endroit bien tranquille, où les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, et où des généraux désaxés ne menacent pas de faire sauter la planète avec un météore !

ZC

Son retour fit évidement l'effet d'une bombe à Midgar. Il avait déjà passé tout le trajet à essayer de resituer des faits dont il n'avait pas conscience pour l'instant, car post-mortem pour lui, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans le bureau de du fils de l'ancien Président Ashton Shinra, décédé au moment du retour de Sephiroth. Tout ça commençait à être bien trop compliqué pour lui en si peu de temps, et il était de toute façon certain que son cher blondie se ferait un plaisir de lui expliquer.

Zack pensait donc n'avoir aucunes raisons valables de rester longtemps dans cette grande pièce, et comptait bien la quitter au plus vite pour enfin débuter ce pourquoi il était revenu. Retrouver Cloud. Le brun n'avait réellement que cet objectif en tête, heureusement que Tseng avait déjà fait un résumé de la situation, il n'aurait pas à prendre de temps à tout réexpliquer à chacun.

- Donc, Zack, qu'y a-t-il donc de si important pour que tu reviennes sur Gaia ?

- Désolé, mais ça, ça ne regarde que moi. Sourit le brun.

Son chocobo allait le tuer s'il apprenait qu'il racontait à tout le monde qu'il avait bravé la mort juste pour être à ses côtés. Il retint une mimique attendrie en imaginant son regard boudeur, et refit face au directeur de la nouvelle compagnie Shinra. Il savait bien, tout comme avec le chef des Turks, ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce moment. Pas qu'il ai reçu un quelconque pouvoir télépathique ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'était tellement simple, même pour lui, de le deviner. Un membre d'une troupe d'élite aujourd'hui disparue, ça vous évoque forcément un retour de cette élite, mais ça, pour le celui qu'on surnommait « le chiot », c'était hors de question.

- Si y a un danger pour nous, je pense que ça nous regarde. Rétorqua Reno, resté miraculeusement silencieux jusqu'ici.

- Absolument pas, en fait c'est… personnel.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être que l'on peut t'être utile ? Proposa le blond en face de lui.

L'ancien soldat secoua la tête. Essayer de l'amadouer ne servirait à rien. Quoi que. Peut-être savaient-ils où se trouvait Cloud, ça lui ferait gagner du temps, plutôt que de le chercher partout à l'aveuglette. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas se résoudre à leur dire pourquoi il était là ? Ces types n'allaient sûrement même pas le croire s'il disait la vérité. La solution lui vint toute seule de la bouche moqueuse du rouquin.

- En tout cas, y en a au moins un qui va être content !

Les yeux indigo, soudain très intéressés, se vissèrent à ceux, verts pétillants, du Turk. Voyant le revirement, celui-ci haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules.

- Mais bon, faudra déjà qu'il sache que tu es là. Et c'est pas moi qui me casserais le cul à aller le chercher ! Rigola le roux, avant de se faire réprimander par son chef, son langage n'étant pas au goût de tout le monde.

- J'irais moi-même. Où je peux le trouver ? Demanda alors Zack, s'en fichant bien de se griller tout seul à présent.

- C'est bien pour ça que Reno dit ne pas vouloir de trouver. Il n'est jamais au même endroit. Expliqua Rufus. Mais je peux t'amener à quelqu'un qui le sait.

Le brun hocha la tête, bien conscient qu'il en devrait une à Shinra, voir même plusieurs, vu son aide et le fait qu'il ne pose aucunes questions. Mais tant pis, il verrait ça plus tard. Une jeune femme du nom d'Elena l'emmena dans un autre bâtiment, accolé à celui où ils se trouvaient par des ponts fermés en verre. Elle lui apprit que la compagnie travaillait en étroite collaboration avec une autre, du nom de World Regeneration Organization, et que cette tour-là abritait leurs locaux.

Après avoir salué quelques visages connus, visité plusieurs étages et croisé pas mal de soldats, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un long couloir, au bout duquel un porte cachait sans nul doute possible le bureau de celui qui s'occupait de toute cette organisation. C'est ainsi que Zack fit la rencontre, non pas de Reeves dans un premier temps, mais de Cait-Sith, qui les salua joyeusement quand lui et la Turk pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

La peluche, qui sympathisa tout de suite avec Zack, ne se fit alors pas prier pour aller chercher son créateur, pendant que la blonde expliquait qui était, et d'où sortait, le petit être robotique. Bien que très enthousiaste à l'idée, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il n'y avait pas un problème de contrôle quand le chat revint en traînant son maître par un pan de son long manteau bleu, comme de rien était. Une fois les présentations faites et l'explication rapide d'Elena finit, elle les quitta pour retourner à son poste près de Rufus. Enfin, près de Tseng surtout…

- Bien, Zackary, asseyez-vous. Proposa gentiment le plus vieux en s'installant lui-même dans le fauteuil en cuir noir derrière le bureau massif.

Une fois son interlocuteur installé, il reprit.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris dans toutes ces explications, vous cherchez Cloud, c'est bien ça ?

Le jeune chiot hocha vivement la tête, heureux que quelqu'un lui parle enfin d'un sujet qui l'intéresse. Et puisse aussi éventuellement lui donner un coup de main.

- Malheureusement, la dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles de lui, il était à Cosmo Canyon… et c'était il y a plus d'une semaine.

Le brun faillit bien se taper la tête contre le meuble en bois clair en face de lui. Non seulement on le faisait courir dans tout les sens, mais en plus personne ne pouvait lui donner d'information utile ! Autant qu'il se débrouille tout seul finalement. La mine dépitée de l'homme à la barbichette lui fit tout de même comprendre qu'il se souciait sincèrement de son problème, et ça lui rendit immédiatement son sourire. Oui, il lui en fallait peu, mais il avait apprit à se contenter de ce que le destin voudrait bien lui donner !

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors, aller voir s'il y est toujours ?

- Je crois que le mieux dans ce cas serait d'attendre qu'il rentre à Midgar. Et il le fera, soyez-en sûr.

Reeves lui communiqua aussi l'adresse d'un bar, apparemment le domicile le plus courant de son si insaisissable compagnon. Zack le remercia vivement avant de sortir, dans l'intention de si rentre. En chemin il tomba à nouveau sur Reno, qui le cherchait.

- Yo, tu croyais pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, le revenant ? Sourit-il avant de lui tendre un PHS apparemment neuf. Ça, tu le garde sur toi, y a un traceur gps dedans, histoir qu'on te retrouve facilement si tu décide de pas décrocher. Et je te déconseille de la perdre.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, laissant un brunet un peu abasourdit. On le surveillait maintenant ? Bon, si c'était le prix à payer, soit ! Il rangea l'appareil compact dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'enfin réussir à quitter le bâtiment sans plus rencontrer d'indésirables. A présent, il devait retrouver l'établissement, dont il entra l'adresse et le numéro dans son nouveau portable, autant qu'il lui serve, avant de s'aventure dans Edge, cette toute nouvelle ville dont il ne connaissait rien.

ZC

Ce n'est finalement qu'en fin de journée qu'il dégota le Septième Ciel, après plusieurs accrochages avec des passants pressés, des culs de sacs et des allers-retours interminables dans des rues qu'il finissait par connaître par cœur. Un peu nerveux, l'aventurier en herbe passa la porte, qui fit légèrement tinter une cloche suspendue au-dessus. L'endroit était assez animé, mais l'atmosphère était plus conviviale que mauvaise. Le brun s'avança vers le bar, cherchant vainement son cher et tendre du regard. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit aujourd'hui, et ce que lui-même savait de son amant, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver dans cette salle pleine.

Le barman n'était absolument pas ce à quoi il s'attend. Et d'ailleurs, vu son regard mi-stupéfait, mi-haineux, Tifa avait aussi due le reconnaître tout de suite. La jeune fille de Nibelheim avait bien changée, et d'ailleurs sa colère était compréhensible, mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il planta donc son regard le plus neutre dans celui d'un brun noirci par son humeur devenue massacrante, de la belle brune, et parla sans détour.

- Je cherche Cloud.

Apparemment un peu déstabilisée par son attitude et sa demande subite, la patronne se reforgea et attrapa un chiffon propre, qu'elle plaça sur son épaule droite, et se remit au travail, sans plus le regarder, pour se reprendre contenance.

- Il n'est pas là. Répondit-elle simplement, à contrecœur.

Zack hocha la tête et décida de partir, sa présence n'étant pas désirée ici. Une fois dehors, il se rendit compte d'une petite chose qui avait tout de même son importance. Le jeune homme n'avait nul par où aller. Où en fait, si, il y avait un endroit.

Il lui fallu un moment, mais il arriva enfin à l'orée de l'ancienne grande ville de Midgar, et à partir de là, malgré les ruines, il lui fût bien plus simple de se diriger. C'est non sans une certaine émotion qu'il parcouru les quartiers qu'il arpentait si souvent, quelques années plus tôt, et il s'arrêta juste devant les portes en bois de l'église d'Aerith. Il s'attendait presque à la trouver à l'intérieur, mais une fois ouvertes, les panneaux de bois ne lui révélèrent que des bancs brisés, une colonne effondrée et un point d'eau remontant de la Rivière de la Vie là où se trouvaient autrefois les fleurs que sa sœur de cœur affectionnait tant.

La solitude le tint soudain, lui retournant l'estomac comme un coup de poing. C'était quelque chose dont il avait toujours eu peur. Etre seul, complètement. Comme maintenant… un éclat argenté attira son attention vers l'eau, entourée des fleurs de la Cetra, qui avaient repoussées là où elles pouvaient, tout autour. Le reflet d'une lame. En levant la tête, ses beaux yeux indigos s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'épée géante qui lui faisait face. La Buster Sword d'Angeal. La sienne. Puis celle de Cloud.

En voulant faire le tour pour s'approcher, il remarqua une caisse et quelques affaires logées dans un coin encore intacte de la grande église. Changeant de trajectoire, c'est vers celles-ci qu'il se dirigea finalement. En s'installant sur la couche improvisée qui était étendue au sol, il attira quelques objets à lui pour les examiner, chercher un indice sur leur propriétaire. Même s'il commençait déjà à se douter de qui passait son temps dans cette vieille bâtisse en ruine.

S'allongeant, il tira la couverture sur lui, décidant que le propriétaire ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de l'utiliser. Ravi, il pu aussi constater l'odeur discrète, mais tout de même présente, qui imprégnait le tissu doux. Il en profita pleinement durant tout le temps qu'il mit à s'endormir. A partir de cet instant, l'attente commença.

Pendant deux jours, il vécu là, Reeves lui fournissant les fonds dont il avait besoin pour vivre, il faudrait qu'il pense à aller le remercier plus tard, mais pour le moment, il avait peur de manquer son blond si il quitter trop longtemps l'église. Bien qu'il devait tout de même régulièrement s'absenter pour se nourrir, ou s'occuper de son hygiène. Et c'est justement après une de ces escapades que son petit quotidien, qui s'installait doucement, changea.

En arrivant devant les marches du lieu saint, la première chose qu'il vit fût une incroyable moto noir et or garée sur le côté. Le phénomène attisant sa curiosité, le brun ne perdit pas de temps et pénétra dans le bâtiment. La colonne brisée à terre lui cachait l'identité de son visiteur impromptu. Une pensée le traversa l'esprit et il fit doucement le tour de la masse de pierre, sans bruit, décidant de ne pas alerter l'autre personne.

Il sentit le creux de sa poitrine se réchauffer doucement en arrivant juste derrière l'homme agenouillé devant les affaires qu'il utilisait depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait changé, un peu grandit aussi, mais les cheveux blonds éparts ne pouvaient pas le tromper sur son identité. Zack dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir prononcer un mot, son nom.

- Cloud…

Son amour lui fit face en se relevant. Le bleu ciel dans l'indigo. Il n'avait pas l'air si surprit, peut-être qu'il était passé voir Tifa avant de venir ici. Que le maître de Cait-Sith ou Rufus avait pu le joindre Peut importe. Ce qui comptait maintenant c'était ses bras autour de son cou, le poids de son corps contre le sien, le murmure de sa voix à son oreille. Fébrile, le brun lui rendit son étreinte tremblante.

- Zack… reste avec moi…

* * *

Et voilà, un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Cloud ! :D C'est très niais, non ? Bouarf, tant pis, ça change pas. x) En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même !^^

Kissus mes poulet(te)s !

Nyny :3


End file.
